My life was shatter
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Sakura was 16 years old. When her life was shatter into tiny pieces. Like a mirror. She lost her parents and her twin sister in a tragic accident. That brought lots of pain and suffering in her life. Since that day she has not been the same. But fate and destiny are around the corner. She meets 31 years old Naruto. Full summary inside chapter 1...
1. Chapter 1 A visit from dad

Mature audience

Chapter 1 A visit from dad.

Naruto P.O.V

I and my twin brother Menma were born and raised in a motorcycle club. I was proud to carry the fox patch. My grandfather Jiraiya was the one who? purchase the building. That belong to belong to the another motorcycle club named the snakes. It had being seized by the government after they discovered it was being used to run an illegal drug operation. And also for trafficking young girls. This building was disguised as an import an export company.

It was on the outskirts of Konoha, far enough from any neighbors and was perfect for their plans. So when the place went for auction. My grandfather Jiraiya bought it for a lot less than the property was worth. And he turned into a Motorcycle club. Their president by the name of the viper. He and his brother fang. They followed their father footstep into their illegal business.

My grandfather Jiraiya before he left to spy on the cartel. He presented father in a brother ceremony to give him the title of president of his Motorcycle club. And he gives the V.P title to Kizashi.

As the years transcurred I attend lots of wild parties at the club. And I had sex with the girls who attending the club. I smoke my first weed joint when I was 16 years old. I was 17 years old when I took my first shot of tequila with my father.

I and my brother Menma graduated from Konoha high school. After graduation I and my brother Menma. We followed my father footsteps. We joined Marines. My grandfather Jiraiya was the commander in chief of the assassin and spy intelligent team. It was not easy going through all of the physical training. As the years transcurred I was moving my way up the ladder. For fours, I was trained as a sniper. I went through all types of training at the end it was worth it. I was also trained as a military police

I enrolled for another four years in the military. I and my twin brother Menma took a course in criminal justice. It took me a total of seven years to complete this course. I was 26 years old when I graduated.

I was proud of myself for my hard work. I had a nice office located on downtown of Konoha. My friend SaI was the one who? help me to decorate my office. He painted the walls a white ghost colored. I had to call the carpet company to installing black carpet. I also search the internet for curtain and blinds. I two architectural wood blinds. One for my door and the other one for a large window.

On my desk, I had a large calendar planner. My black coffee mug. It had orange words. That read to the best officer. It was a gift from my mother Kushina. Next to my coffee mug. A picture frame stood with a golden trim. I was shaking my father Minato hand. After I graduated from the police officer. He is commander chief officer. It was his duty to welcome me to the police force.

I had my window wide open. I can smell the variety of smells. There was one aroma that made my taste buds run wild. The smell of fresh homemade donuts. I knew who was the bakery. The sounds of living echo through the busy streets. I saw cars coming from every direction. As I stood there watch.

There was a knock at my door. That disturbed my peace. "Who is it?" I ask. "It's me," the voice said. "Who is it me?" I ask. "Your, father," the voice said. "Coming in," I said. I heard the doorknob turning. I turned around I saw father walking in, As he closed the door.

I walked towards my father to shake his hand. "Have a seat father." I walked around my desk to take a seat. "Can I offer you something to drink?" I ask. "Some coffee" he replied. I pressed the button on the phone. "Yuney can you bring to one cup of hot coffee and a box of fresh homemade donuts." "Anything else, Sir." "No, that all" I said.

A couple of minutes passed by. Yuney came inside my office pushing a small cart. On top, it had a pot of fresh brew coffee and one cup. On the bottom of the cart a box of fresh homemade donuts.

Yuney placed the empty cup in front of My father Minato. She grabbed the pot of fresh brew coffee. And pour it on the coffee cup. She asked father if, he wanted sugar and cream for his coffee. "Yes, please" he answers. Yuney placed two sugar packets and two small cups of cream. Next to the coffee cup. When she was done pouring father coffee. She pours some hot coffee on my black cup. And place two sugar packets and two small cups of cream. She didn't need to ask me. Because she knew I like sugar and cream in my coffee. Before walking out of my office she opens the box of donuts placed them on top of the cart for us to grabbed one. And she walked out closing the door.

I walked to the cart and grabbed a covered chocolate donut and donut with cherry filling inside. I asked father what? kind of donut he wanted. He told me a sugar donut and a chocolate covered donut. Placed his two donuts on top of a napkin. And I took my seat.

"What bring you here," I ask. As I took a sip of my coffee and take a bite of my chocolate donut. "I came to visited you before, I go back to handle club business," he said. As he takes a sip of his coffee. "How things at the family company?" I ask. "Everything is running smoothly" he answers.

My father besides being the president of the club. He was the C.E.O of his own family company. We the Namikaze, Uzumaki were owners of restaurants and couple of strip malls. And beside the Motorcycle club. Mother was the owner of the freshly made donut shop. He also followed his father footstep he joined the marines and went through all the hard physical training. And also went through all types of training and school like I did.

"Were is your brother Menma?" he ask. I told him he was investigating a missing girl. That was kidnapped. She missed the school bus. And decided to walk home from school." I explain. "How old was she," he asks. I believe she was 16 years old" I answer. "what her name" he ask. " Her name is Candy" I answer.

I saw father banging his fist on my desk. The loud bang made me jump like a frog. With an angry voice, he shouted "Fuck!" I have feeling that viper and fangs are involved these" he said. "I have the same feeling" I replied. As I took another sip and my last bite of my covered chocolate donut.

A couple of rings echo through my office. I heard father voice " Hello" he answer. I heard Shikamaru voice speaking through the phone.

"They escaped," he said.

"Who? escaped" he asks.

"Viper and his brother fang" he answers.

"When?" he asks.

"Last night" he replied.

"How?" he asks.

"They dig a hole and they paid a couple of corrupted cops. That are working with their father" he replied.

"Shit we need to find them," he said. Before he hangs up.

"What going on father?" I ask

Viper and fang escaped from Konoha maximum security prison" he answer.

"How?" I ask.

They paid some corrupted officer that works for their father" he answers.

"Fuck! we need to find those fuckers" I said.

"Know" he answers.

"What are you going to do father," I ask.

"I'm going to have a police conference tomorrow. Before I head back to the club and then you will take over the explains.

"Okay," I answer.

I saw father staring at the open window. "It already night," he said. As he stands up and he shakes my hands. "See you soon, stop by at the club. And thanks for the coffee" he said. He walked out of my office closing the door behind me. "Your welcome" I answer.

I walked toward the open window. I looked up at the sky it looked like a painter just sprayed a black colored over it. And with his tiny brush he painted white dots to brighten the night sky. And then I looked down the street were crowded. I saw a couple holding hands as they crossed the streets. I heard a woman shouting for a taxi. She was dress in a business suit and carrying a suitcase. I figure she was a lawyer. Walking out from a court.

AN 1: St3rfire speaking

Sakura was 16 years old. When her life was shatter into tiny pieces. Like a mirror. She lost her parents and her twin sister in a tragic accident. That brought lots of pain and suffering in her life. Since that day she has not been the same. But fate and destiny are around the corner. She meets 31 years old Naruto. He had a dirty mouth. Because he was rise in a Motorcycle club. But...he also a tough police officer. And when he saves a green eyes beauty. After saving her from being kidnapped from viper. He falls deeply in love with her. With his love, he will help her. Amends her shatter life.

 **AN2: Fang is Itachi biker name and Viper is Sasuke biker name. I don't mind if you leave a review. But I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**


	2. Chapter 2 Author note

My life was shatter 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
